


It's what they want

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Chan is bullied online and ofline, Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Constant streams of people telling him to kill himself, telling him he wasn't good enough and he deserved to die, telling him that he should do what everyone wants and kill himself, telling him he was a waste of space.Countless times being shoved around and made fun of, being called names, people hitting him.Maybe they were right, maybe he was all of those names they called him, maybe he was a waste of space, maybe he was not good enough. So why not give them what they want and kill himself??





	It's what they want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really Fucking sad and this is literally just me throwing my life problems into a fic.
> 
> So yeah this is my day to day life and it sucks. Have fun

_"go kill yourself!"_

_"You aren't good enough lol"_

_"Tch, what a waste of space."_

_"You should just give the people what the want and kill yourself. What they say is true, you aren't good enough and you're a waste of space."_

Chris stared at his laptop processing the messages he just received. It wasn't the first time he received them, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Even after seeing them so many times it still affected him. He sighed deeply and started typing his response, 

_"I already know all of this. I'm constantly reminded of it, by everyone around me and myself. I hate my self enough as it is, I honestly don't want to deal with your idiocy."_

He sent the message and shut the device. He stood and headed out of his room to school. He knew he was about to deal with more crap from more idiots that morning so he decided it would just be best if he blocked them out with music. Not only did it block out the sounds of people talking it also helped him calm down. Music was like his safe place, the only thing he cared for anymore, most time the only thing that kept him going. 

He felt eyes on him, he took a deep breath and pulled his earbuds out, "can I help you?" He asked turning around to face the person.

"No, nothing. Just wondering why you're still coming here, no one likes you." The girl said.

"You know, I wonder the same thing. I don't blame them for not liking me, I don't like me either." Chris spit out and continued walking.

One of his classmates shoved him by the arm, knocking him into the wall. "sorry, bitch." 

Chris sighed but continued to walk on. He honestly just wanted it all to be over, he was so sick of it all. He didn't even know why he hadn't ended it all ready, he could have done it long ago, it was so easy, he could just jump from the top of the building, or slit his wrists at home, hell he could even OD. So what didn't he?

"Hey! Whore! You're going the wrong way! You're class is this way!" The girl from before called to him.

"I'm aware. I'm not going." He mumbled. He gripped the straps to his backpack tightly as he ascended the stairs.

He opened the door to the roof, the cold air hitting him hard. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and walked to the edge. He pulled a notebook from his backpack and wrote a quick, " _sorry I was such a disapointment"_ he ripped the paper out and shoved it in the front pocket of his bag.

He dropped the bag on the ground, he took off his coat and dropped it next to his bag. He climbed up onto the rail, staring down at the ground, it looked so far away and scary, yet so inviting. 

He heard the door burst open behind him, "Christopher! What are you doing!?" His teacher scream from behind him.

He sighed, they were so annoying, one second they wanted him dead the next they didn't. He finally made his decision and stepped off, he could here his teacher and other people screaming.

He finally felt at peace. The wind all around, the ground quickly moving towards him. It felt so good, like nothing was ever wrong. 

He hit the ground with a loud smack, his bones breaking once they connected with the ground. 

The screams of horror of the people in the courtyard, and the people from the roof mixing together.

Of course Chris didn't hear any of them, he was dead at that point. Finally at peace, no one could hurt him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that isn't part of my life is the suicide, obviously.


End file.
